OCharmanderO’s Ideas for New Minecraft Mobs
Gecko Geckos are passive mobs found in deserts, jungles, regular forests, and their variants. General Stats Health: 4 (2 hearts) Damage: Tail (tamed only)- 2 (1 heart); otherwise passive EXP: 2 Spawn: Deserts, jungles, temperate forests, and their variants Spawning Geckos spawn in deserts, jungles, and temperate forests. They will usually spawn solitary, but there will be a 20% chance that they will spawn in groups of 2-4. Geckos come in three different forms: green (jungles/forests only), brown (all biomes), and yellow (desert only). They have the same size and model as the geckos in the 1.6 Gecko Mod. Behavior Geckos are passive mobs, meaning that they don’t attack when provoked. However, there is a 10% chance that they will drop their tail, sprinting away afterwards. The tail will wiggle around as an entity for one minute, until it turns into an item (more info coming soon). The mob itself will grow a new tail in 3-5 minutes. Just like spiders, geckos can climb walls without aid. Also, like chickens and ocelots, they take no fall damage. When idle, they make a high-pitched squeak. When hurt or killed, they will make the same sounds as bats, only higher-pitched. When killed, they will drop two experience orbs. They will also drop 0-2 scales (more info coming soon). Taming Geckos can be tamed using crickets (more info coming soon). Like dogs and cats, they will teleport to you when you are far away. You can breed tamed geckos with crickets. The baby will have the same texture as one of the parents, like sheep. Geckos can be put in a cage (more info coming soon) to stay in. Tamed parrots and rabbits will also be able to be put in cages. When the player is being attacked by another player or a hostile mob and at least one of their geckos is nearby, the gecko(s) will stalk up to the enemy. Once there, they will drop their tails and sprint away. However, unlike their wild counterparts, the tails will encircle and follow the enemy. They will deal 2 damage (1 heart) to the aggressor every time the tail hits the enemy’s hitbox. They will of course despawn after a minute, and the gecko will also regrow the tail. Shark Sharks are aggressive mobs found in oceans. They are based on the great white shark, the species that is most feared. General Stats Health: 30 (15 hearts) Damage: Easy- 6 (3 hearts), Normal- 10 (5 hearts), Hard- 16 (8 hearts) EXP: 10 Spawn: All ocean variants Spawning Sharks will spawn in all ocean biomes, including their deep variants. They will always spawn solitary. A chunk will have a 1 in 64 (1.5625%) chance of spawning a shark. Sharks are a large mob, about 2.5 meters long. Their model will look similar to Cretoxyrhina from Roblox Dinosaur Simulator. They will have the same basic animations as fish, constantly swishing their tails and moving their bodies side to side. They look like real great whites, with a white underside and a light gray back. Behavior Sharks are aggressive mobs, based on the misconception that all sharks are evil, dangerous giant fish. They will attack all players within a 24x24x16 radius of the mob (12, 12, and 8 blocks away). They will destroy boats with players in them. They will attack squids, fish, turtles, dolphins, and even guardians without provocation. They will avoid elder guardians. Sharks will also attack any land mob that falls into the water. If a dolphin is being attacked by a shark, surrounding dolphins will hit the shark back; for guardians, they will either fire a laser or puff up its spikes, just like they both normally do when defending themselves. Pufferfish will not puff up when being attacked because they can be killed in one hit. Just like other aquatic mobs, sharks will suffocate on land and eventually die. They will also stay still on land like squid. Sharks attack the player by sprinting at them and biting them. Once they do so, they go away from the player, wait 3-5 seconds, and rush back. Sharks attack boats by diving up to the boat and headbutting it, which will also send the player out of the boat. When killed, sharks will commonly drop 1-3 scales, 0-2 raw cod or salmon, puffer fish, or tropical fish (its fish drops will correspond with the biome, like the type of fish spawned), and 10 experience orbs. They also have a 10% chance to drop 1 shark tooth (more info coming soon). Whale General Stats Health: 100 (50 hearts) Damage: Passive EXP: 10 Spawn: All ocean variants Spawning Behavior Chimpanzee Worm Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Updates Category:Minecraft Mobs